Pharaonic Guardian, Hidden Romance
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Khet is the priestess of Bastet with an attitude. She's a fighter and a protector. Someone who feels that she is just another insignificant being amoung thousands. Then the Pharaoh changes all that with an offer. Pharaoh AtemuxOC BakuradifferentOC
1. Priestess

**_Alright...new one again...because, I'm bored...And, well, another thing, I've had this story planned out in my mind, and I need to get it down on paper..._**

* * *

A depressed young lady looks into the deep waters of the Nile. She looked at her reflection and grimaced. 

Just past the shoulder length dark brown hair, exactly like everyone around her, showed in the water.

The girl sighed.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again to look at the water. Stormy grey eyes, dull like the clouds above, gazed back at her.

She sighed for the second time in the past five minutes.

_Grey. Ordinary grey. Why couldn't I get a more interesting color…like blue, or green, or even brown like most everyone else here. But no…I get grey…_

Needless to say, this young lady didn't feel so good about herself.

If anything existed that resembled a curve, it was hidden nicely under the layers of cloth she wore.

Well? What do you expect? She was a tomboy, and she didn't care what others thought of her.

Much less what guys thought of her.

_They don't think of me at all…_

She thought almost gloomily.

No one thinks about me… 

Her reverie was interrupted, thankfully, by a pair of buckets splashing the watery mirror. The girl was soaked.

She looks up nearly smiles. It was Ain.

Although the sun was nearly at its zenith, meaning she could hardly see a thing because the light was shining directly into her eyes, she recognized the closest thing she had to a friend that wasn't related to her.

With her perfect hourglass figure, Ain certainly stood out in a crowd. Add on top of that her green eyes, and long silky brown hair, she was practically every mans dream.

Or at least to her understanding.

Ain snapped her fingers in front her friends face.

"Khet! Focus! We have got to get these buckets back to the temple, remember?"

The girl, Khet, jumped a bit.

"Right…sorry…I'll fill those up…but did you have to get me wet?"

Ain chuckles softly.

"I didn't want to get too close. You might have thrown me into the river.

Khet shrugged. She might have.

Buckets successfully filled, Khet slipped one end of her staff under each bucket handle, and lifted the wooden buckets up, balancing them carefully, as she'd done since she was 6.

That made it over half her life she'd been doing this. Almost 18, she had every intention of staying single for the rest of her life.

Guys were a bunch of immature, over grown monkeys with one thing on their minds at all time.

Men were capable of only 6 emotions.

Anger, Jealousy, Annoyance, Happiness, Drunken Stupors, and occasionally Fear.

No male had ever proved to her otherwise, and she intended to keep to that resolution until she met one who could prove that theory wrong.

"Hasn't happened yet…" She mutters as they head along the banks of the Nile to Bubastis, City of Bastet.

* * *

**_Well? Conitnue or not? Well, actually, I'm continuing to write this, but the question is, will anybody read it?_**


	2. Snake Battle

Khet looked around confused. She'd lost Ain somehow. Don't ask how though. She didn't know.

They were in a crowd. A relatively large crowd.

She spots her leaning against the wall, talking to man with white hair.

_That would do it._

Ain was such a flirt. Since it would be oxymoronic for disciples of Bastet to take a vow of chastity, a lot of the girls took advantage of it. She couldn't speak for the priests.

Khet for one, had never even been remotely interested in boys, so she was pure.

She wasn't sure about Ain though. The girl dropped boyfriends like hot potatoes.

_Ah well, she'll catch up…_

Khet starts down the path to the temple. Once she was far enough down the path, she let herself be carried away by her thoughts. The crowd pushing in on all sides kept her moving, so she was free to do so.

Her sisters and her brother. The last people in her family left. The only people who would really care if she died or disappeared. Akila, Mana, Mesi and Jumoke, and Kisara.

She sighed but the old man in front of her stopping interrupted the rest of her thoughts.

"Sorry-"

She was starting to apologize when she realized the man wasn't listening.

He was staring at something.

Peering around him, she saw a snake threatening a caravan of some sort..

Not just any snake that had wandered in off the desert.

This was a HUGE snake. Its body was as thick as a horse's, and about the length of 7 horses. 7 big horses…

She pushes her way to the front of the crowd to get a closer look at the snake.

It was as black as the shadows, with grey markings. Markings that spelled out death, destruction, and a lot of other unpleasant things.

Khet groans.

This wasn't the first time he'd invaded the city.

Though it might end up being his last.

She carefully drops the buckets off her staff, careful not to spill a drop.

That wouldn't be good.

With her staff freed now, she raps it on the ground a few times. Hard enough to get the snake's attention, but not so it could pin point her location.

And it worked too…

The snake whipped around, trying to locate the source of the vibrations

"Who dissstubssss my fffun…?"

Khet steps forward.

"Aaaahhh…Daughter of Basssstet. We meet again."

"Hello, Sefapep."

The snake hisses.

"How dare you ussse my name in front of othersssss!"

"Deal with it. Why in Khet are you here?"

( Khet means the fire of the underworld, among other things. Basically, replaces the other word for Heck)

The snake casts a quick glance at the caravan he'd been menacing.

"I caaaame to ssssee the Pharaoh…"

Khet casts a glance, but all she could see was horses and the occasional glint of golden jewelry.

"You're insane, snake. And even if the Pharaoh were here, he certainly wouldn't want to be greeted by the likes of you!"

The snake hissed again.

"Waaaatch your tongue, mortal. Or I'll have you for breakfasssst!"

Khet however was unfazed.

"Bring it on, Snake Eyes!"

She felt really stupid saying that. But it was the only thing she could think of.

The snake curved upward and prepared to strike.

"That insssssult shall be your lassssst…"

Then Khet realized just how stupid she'd been, provoking the Son of Apep.

_Genius…Genius…_

* * *


	3. Snake Battle Part 2

**_Thanks to those who reviewed...I promise it'll get mroe interesting...bear with me though..._**

* * *

Khet prepared herself for the strike. She didn't really have another option.

However, she did have a plan.

When the snake lunged, she dodged neatly and thwacked it on the head.

She then tried to stand on its head so it couldn't strike again.

Or, that's what she tried to do.

The snake flipped her off easily though.

"You didn't reaaally that would work, did you?"

Khet doesn't answer. She was trying to come up with a back up plan…

Nothing was coming up…

However, she did go down as the snake lashed out with its tail, knocking her feet down from underneath her.

"Oof…"

She looked up at the snake.

This was it. She was going to end up as snake lunch. Not the wayshe'd planned on going at all.

It had actually involved something along the lines of drowning in the Nile…

However, Sefapep was all to happy to point out her predicament.

"Lookssss like your time issss at an ends, moooortal…"

"Not if I can help it…" She mutters to herself, while fumbling around for her dagger.

It was her last chance.

As the snake prepares to lunge, Khet held the dagger up, half expecting to feel the sharp points of the snake's fangs anyway.

But nothing came.

She opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't.

She slid out from under the snake, surprised to find it still alive.

"But…. How? No mooortal blade…can injure…meeeeeee…."

Khet looked at the dagger in her hand, and then wiped it on the sand.

"Oh this little thing? It's silver, blessed by Isis, Thoth, and Bastet. Not even the Pharaoh has a blade like this."

She didn't mean to sound like she was boasting. She really didn't. It just came out that way.

The snake hisses lowly one last time, then dies.

Good. Because if he hadn't, she would have had to put it out of its misery.

She sheathed the blade, and picked up her staff where it had fallen.

She was heading back toward the buckets, when someone stops her.

She turns around to glare up at the person.

His icy blue eyes looked down at her. She noticed his High priest robes and growled.

"What do you want?"

"Peasants should remember their manners."

"Pfft. To whom? You?"

His eyes narrow.

"You forgot to bow to your betters."

"I bow down to no one but the gods."

The newly recovered crowd was suddenly whispering among themselves.

Who was this girl for such little respect for authority?

However, the High Priest seemed unperturbed. He simply grabbed her wirst and pulled her back into the road.

They stopped in front of the lead horse.

Khet looked up at the rider, but the sun was in her eyes directly now, and she could see nothing.

Well, no, that wasn't the truth. She could see an upside down pyramid. A pyramid that had a strangely familiar symbol on it. She had seen it before… But where?

It resembled the eye of Horus, but that wasn't quite right.

Where had she seen it before?

She hated it when she couldn't remember things…Especially seemingly important ones…

Anyway, she realized she was probably expected to do something now.

After wrenching her arm away from the High Priest person, Khet looked at the sun-shrouded figure.

Not wanting to appear like she had given in to The Priest person's orders, the annoyed girl simply gave him a two fingered salute and tried to disappear into the crowd.

Guards swarmed on every side. There had to be at least 16 of them…

"Crap."

She managed to break past two of them and disappeared into the crowd.

The High Priest was about to send a search party to look for her, but another voice tell him to stop.

The figure dismounted.

"Let her be. Though we could use someone of her talent…"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know where to find her!"

The pharaoh looks over to notice the two buckets still standing there.

Engraved on the side it said plainly, Temple of Bastet.

"Yes we do. We're heading toward the Temple of Bastet…"

The High Priest opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it. First the Library turns out a dead end, and now he wanted to go gallivanting off to the Temple?

But who was he to argue with the Pharaoh?

* * *


	4. The WHAT!

_Crap, I left the buckets!_

The thought hit her like a caravan of stampeding antelope.

_There's no way I'm going back for them. I'll take my chances with the High Priestess!_

Ramla probably wouldn't be too happy with her, but it was better then going back. Khet's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into the gate.

The gate of the Temple of Bastet.

She was home.

* * *

Khet knew the temple better than anyone she knew. Except for maybe the High Priestess herself.

Right now, she was using that knowledge to avoid people who may ask questions.

Mainly, everyone.

It took her a long time to make it to her room.

The room she shared with nine other girls.

Nine other excessively cheery and annoying roommates.

They all worked in the …pleasure… area of the Temple. She didn't get along well with them at all. For the most part, she ignored them, and they ignored her. Though when they did clash, it was trouble.

Khet had a nasty temper. That was one reason her name fit her so well. Khet was the flame of the underworld. And everyone knows how nasty those are when provoked.

And Khet herself was no different.

Lets just say that if it weren't for Ramla, her roommates would be chatting with Anubis, where they'd be **HIS** problem.

Finally, she reached the room.

Her roommates ignored her, which suited her just fine. She wasn't in the mood for an encounter.

She pulled a scroll out form under her bed and started reading it. She'd borrowed it from Akila, and needed to return it sometime between tomorrow and the day after.

But soon after she settled down, one of the girls rushes in.

"Aziza!"

"What?"

"Someone just arrived!"

"Who?"

After that they started whispering. It passed all around the room. All around the room to everyone but Khet that is.

Her roommates all crowd around the door.

Khet rolls her eyes. Some new cute guy come to be a priest, most likely. They always make such a fuss about such things. It was ridiculous really…

* * *

Less than an hour later, Khet faced a big problem. The crowd around the door hadn't left yet, and she'd finished her scroll.

Now she'd have to fight past the crowd of swooning girls, sneak to the stables to get a horse to get to the library, which required sneaking across the room where the High Priestess would most likely be.

Joy.

Taking a deep breath Khet pushed her way to the front of the girls.

"What's Khet doing?"

"I don't know!"

"She's never shown an interest in guys before…"

She ignores their comments and walks out of the room. Keeping to the shadows, She could see Ramla, talking to someone she couldn't see.

Unfortunately, there was only so much shadow to sneak through.

And she'd reached the end of it

Now she faced the open space between her and the door. Taking a deep breath, she quietly starts to sneak across the room.

Almost there… 

"Kamilah-khet."

_Ah crud. _

Khet froze then turned around with an innocent expression on her face.

"Come here, child."

Khet winces and walks over towards her. Ramla was in plain view; the stranger she'd been talking to wasn't.

"Kamilah-khet, I do not see your buckets."

Khet sighed.

"It is a long story, High Priestess."

"I have time, young one."

Khet takes a deep breath, the third one in a matter of a few minutes and tells her what had happened, conveniently omitting Ain entirely.

When Khet finished, Ramla smiled. This shocked her. What was she smiling about?

"Do you recall any details about the figure on horseback? Any at all?"

Khet shakes her head.

"Like I said, the ra (sun) was in my eyes. Except for-"

"Yes?"

"The rider had a piece of jewelry. A golden necklace. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid. And it had a symbol like the Eye of Horus on it. Like it, but not exactly like it…It was…different…"

"How so, my child?"

"I don't know…it's hard to describe…but it reminded me of…something…what was it…It was like…my HARP! That's it!"

Khet reaches behind her pulls a silver harp into view. At the bottom of it was the symbol she'd been trying to describe. This was where she'd seen it before. On her harp!

The High Priestess studied the harp, then Khet, and then at the harp again. Then she turned to the stranger.

"Is this the girl?"

Confused, Khet watches as the stranger stands up.

He stood a couple of inches taller than she, not counting his star shaped, tri colored hair. He studied her with deep violet eyes. She averted her eyes, only to find them stop on the necklace around his neck.

It was exactly the same as the one she'd been trying to describe.

"Yes, this is she."

He looked at her for a moment longer, and then he settled back down into his chair.

_Just like every other guy._

Ramla however nodded and turned to Khet.

"Kamilah-khet, meet the Pharaoh."

The WHAT? 

"P-P-P-Pharaoh?" Khet repeated, stammering in shock.

"Yes, Khet, Pharaoh Atemu."

Khet stood there frozen for a moment, and then sank into a shallow bow.

However the Pharaoh smiled.

"Whatever happened to I bow only before the gods?"

Khet blushed slightly.

"I-"

However, Ramla stopped her from finishing that.

"Nevermind that, Kamilah-khet. The past is the past. But now for the future. The pharaoh has decided that it is time he appointed a personal guardian. A follower of Bastet is the natural choice, isn't it, Khet?"

Khet, still unsure about where the Priestess was going with this, nodded slowly.

"Good then, its settled. Khet will accompany the Pharaoh to Thebes, and from there, be appointed as the official guardian of the Pharaoh."

"What! But I-"

"Kamilah-khet." She says sternly.

Khet sighed. This was going to be a bad idea. She just knew it.

* * *

**_Now it gets fun..._**


	5. Leaving the Temple

Khet sighed again as she packed up her few belongings. However, her mind was not on her work, but on that of her siblings. Or more specifically, the fate of Akila. How would she take this news?

While her other siblings had split up, though they always keep in touch, Akila was the only one who had stayed at the temple, besides herself of course.

She worked in the library. As the sole librarian. She enjoyed it though. Akila had always been one for solitude. Just like herself.

Though, she got to reside in her own room, without the annoyance of nine roommates.

Lucky her.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when Ain barges in on the verge of tears.

"Khet! Akila is gone!"

She drops what she was holding and turned around sharply.

"What?"

"Akila…she's been kidnapped…by a thief!"

Khet looks at her friend puzzled. "What? Who?"

"Bakura! And it's all my fault! I told him where the library was!"

That did it. Ain burst into tears.

Why? That was an intriguing question, but not one that could be answered at the moment. Khet considered for a moment going after her, but decided against it. Akila could take care of herself. She probably wouldn't appreciate the help anyway.

"It's okay, Ain. Akila can take care of herself."

She looks up. "Really?"

"Yep. Relax. She'll be fine. Trust me…"

Ain smiles, then noticed the packed bag on the ground.

"Oh, are you ready to go?"

Apparently she'd heard already.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Ain laughs. "I would love to be in your sandals."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Pharaoh Atemu is hotter than anyone here!"

"No. I haven't"

"Liar. I would give anything to be you right now."

"As would I."

Khet scooped her bag up and walked out the door. Ain follows her to the foor of the temple.

"Khet."

Khet turns around to be hugged tightly by Ain.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Ain whispers into her friend's ear. She was afraid to speak too loud- afraid she'd cry.

Khet smiled and Ain let go.

"We'll miss you."

"Ain. I think you'll be the only person who will miss me."

Ain rolls her eyes. "Bye, Khet! Good luck!"

They waved and Khet headed toward the gate.

Meeting her there was the High Priestess Ramla.

"Kamilah-Khet., you are wondering why you were chosen for this task and honor, rather than someone else."

Khet nodded. That had been exactly what she'd been thinking.

"The Goddess Bastet herself told me. Behind her were the Isis and Thoth. All three backed Bastet in her choice. Reasons, they would not tel, but they did tell me that you were to go. Although I believe Bastet said something about she wouldn't want to spend her life in a temple, and neither would you. You were meant for something beyond these city walls. And as the gods say, it shall be done."

Ramla pulled out an amulet in the shape of a cats head. It was of beautiful silver workmanship.

Khet gasped as Ramla slipped the pendant over her head. This was too beautiful for her to wear.

"Be strong, Young one. And may the goddess protect you."

Khet smiled and nodded, more surprised then ever when the Priestess hugged her tightly.

"Be strong." The whisper was. Then the priestess herself walked back into the temple, leaving Khet at the gate.


	6. Somewhere Across The Desert

**_This is going to start out with what's going on with Akila. Because its somewhat important. In fact this whole chapter I think will be Akila... I promise the next one will be about Khet though... Enjoy... _**

**_By the way, this is still the same storyline..._**

Akila shook her head trying to get rid of the buzzy noises nipping at the edges of her head.. Something didn't feel right. She looked down.

No wonder, she was hovering 5 feet off the ground!

Okay, so hovering was the wrong word for it. Actually, she was being dangled from a single rope from a stone ceiling, over a stone floor. At least she hoped it was a stone floor and not the empty blackness she perceived. Squinting, she could see what appeared to be stone, so she figured if she could get her hands free she'd be able to get to the wooden door that she could see at the other end of the room. After that she could wonder how the heck she got here and what she was going to do from there. No windows, so she couldn't even tell what time it was.

The knot around her hands didn't look too powerful... With a lot of swinging and bouncing off walls, Akila succeeded in getting one foot up to the knot where she tried to push it off.

Well...Somehow, she got her foot tangled up right there next to her hands. It was a step up, not down. So with more work, and a lot more noise than the first time, she got her other foot up there. Again, the foot ended up with the hands. Now she was stuck, hog-tied, and being hung from the ceiling. Akila growled. She was losing her patience quickly. In a vain attempt to get something-anything- loose, Akila made a HUGE amount of noise. Finally she heard the door start to open. Since at this point, her body was facing up toward the ceiling, Akila let her head drop backward so she could see who it was. She groaned loudly when she realized it was none other than Bakura.

The smirk he was wearing agitated her more than the ropes.

"My, my, my...I'm guessing all this noise was you getting yourself into such a...lovely...position."

Akila bared her teeth and growled slightly. "Quit smirking and let me down!"

The Thief King began circling around her, passing in and out of her restricted line of vision. "Now why would I do that when I have you in such a wonderful position?"

Akila, knowing that in his position she would do the same, accepted this as logical, but not as an answer. She resorted to glaring at him as he passed by. Perhaps this unsettled him, or maybe he just got bored. But whatever the reason, he stopped directly in front of her and assumed an exaggerated thinking pose..

"But I may consider it, if say...you promise not to hurt me if I do."

Akila nodded vigorously. At this point she would do nearly anything to get released. Nearly. "Fine, whatever, just cut me down!"

He smirked and turned so his back was toward her and took a step towards the door. "I said I'd consider it, I didn't say I would."

That was too much. "Look, I don't know what the khet you have planned for me but by Ra if you don't let me down..."

The Thief King whirled around and Akila caught the flash of a knife as it whizzed through the air. Akila pulled herself together into a ball. Barely three seconds later she was flat on her back, the dagger lodged in the wall barely three millimeters above where her head had been before. Or where she thought her head had been before. She stared at is stunned for a moment. "Um...thanks?" She was still flat on her back.

All she got in return was a grunt. She pulled herself to her feet, as obviously Bakura wasn't enough of a gentleman to offer to help her up. At least he was polite enough to leave the door open, thought he moment she stepped through, the door came closed. She wasn't far enough away though apparently because the momentum of the door caused he to fall forward- right into Bakura's arms. She looked up to see the amusement in his eyes and in the grin playing across his features. This angered her more than anything else. Quickly she pulled away and returned to glaring daggers at him.

He turned around with a silent sigh. So close, but yet so far. When he started down the hallway, she followed. This made him wonder if maybe she was beginning to trust him. He stopped in front of a door and indicated to her with a flick of his wrist, which made her want to break it.

"What?"

"Inside."

"Uh...no!"

A vein in his temple pulsed.

"Uh...yes!"

"Uh...No!"

"Don't make me angry..."

"Don't make** me** angry!"

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Watch it, girl..."

"Boy this is sounding familiar."

She was referring to the banter that had occurred before either knew the other's identity. The one from the Pharaoh's Ball. Was that really only yesterday? She'd ran into him, while both were wearing cloaks. The impact had knocked both hoods back.

'Watch where you're going, wench!'

'Watch where you are going.'

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed. 'Don't make me angry...'

'Don't make** me** angry!'

'Watch it, girl...'

'Oh, I'm soooo scared.'

Annoyed, Bakura had stormed off, but later had met when Akila jumped in to protect the Pharaoh. Isis had told her that the Pharaoh would be in danger that night, and had personally requested her assistance. So when the Thief King had attacked the Pharaoh, she had pinned him to a wall, and given the Pharaoh her pendant, which had the power to turn it's wearer invisible, among other things, to escape. Then she had fought with the Thief King, eventually beating him, though not until he had figured out that she worked at the library of the Temple of Bastet. After that, when the Pharaoh had come to return her pendant, as instructed, Bakura had carried her off, after knocking her unconscious of course. The coward. So now, she was pendant-less, annoyed, kidnapped, and practically under the power of the only person with a bigger price on his head than her own.

Somehow, that never was very comforting.

Back in the present, Bakura glared at her for a few more moments, at which she cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Unfortunately, this eliminated the little patience he had left, and he grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her into the room. Akila lost her balance and collapsed on the floor. As he walked through the door, she was starting to climb to her feet. By the time he turned around from shutting it, she was standing, and had put a couch thingymajigger between them.

"Oh, what makes you so anti social?" He asks smugly. He knew he was getting to her, and he liked the feeling. She however, didn't feel like answering. She'd been kidnapped and pushed around. She didn't feel any obligation to answer him.

Meanwhile, the Thief King had settled on the couch thingymajigger. "You don't have to talk…but you can hand me that water jug."

Although he hadn't really meant it as an insult, or even as a jibe, Akila, always sensitive to such things, took it as such. Annoyed, and fuming with a temper that would rival Khet's, she walked over toward the said jug and picked it up, with a wonderful, nasty, idea in mind. Walking back over to the couch thing, she held the jug out…

And tipped it over on top of the Thief King's head. Soaked and humiliated, he stood up fuming so hard, it's a surprise the water on him didn't evaporate. But it didn't, and he stood there glaring daggers at his captive.

"What…was that?"

"Payback." was the only answer he received. After her short answer Akila walked over to the window and stared out at the Ra that was just starting to sink. It was nowhere near sunset. What was she going to do until then? She certainly couldn't escape in broad daylight. No. She'd have to wait for night's cover. Then she could make her move.

Meanwhile, Bakura was trying to figure out what he'd done to her that would merit getting soaked. He hadn't gotten HER wet had he? No…so what was she aiming at? Finally he stormed over to the door. "I wouldn't leave this room if I were you. Serious consequences could occur. Just a warning." Then he slammed the door and stormed down the hallway, running into Malik. Malik looked him up and down and held back a laugh.

"What happened to you?"

"Shut up."

Break

Akila looked out and was relieved to see the Ra was completely gone. Perfect for her escape. Her plan was to sneak across the roof and land near the stables…wherever those were. She'd find them though. Climbing out of the window, she began her creeping. Unfortunately, she found her roof ended quickly, and the next level was too high up for her. So she was forced to swing into another window. This place was nice, she'd give the Thief King that much. She didn't like him. He scared her, yet aroused more emotions then she cared to experience. Making her way quietly through the halls, she couldn't help but be attracted to the shiny objects.

After all, in addition to being a librarian, she was also a thief. One well known. So well known, she was given a title. Rose of Egyptian Thieves. She kind of liked it actually. Thankfully, the gods liked her style, and her choice of targets. So, she had a deal. She'd work as their thief on Earth, and they'd keep the Pharaoh's guards from capturing her. It was as good as a pardon for her. She'd have been a fool to decline and anger the gods.

Distracted as such, and lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when a certain someone stuck their foot out and she tripped, falling flat on her face. Before she could get up, the same person sat on her back, effectively pinning her. Twisting her head, she could see the person out of the corner of her eye. White hair shining in the moonlight made her want to curse, but she refrained. Bakura had a nasty habit of thinking it was funny.

"You tried to escape. How cute. Pity you happened right past me. Should have kept to the rooftops."

That made the score two for him, one for her. He was winning, but for how long? She wasn't struggling anymore so he stood her up and escorted her back to her room. "Nice try, but I'm the Thief King. You can't use novice tricks on me."

Obviously he didn't know who she was either. She didn't warrant him with an answer, and simply stood there fuming. He left the room smirking.


	7. Reunion

I gave a smile as I finish accepting the image from my sister's pendant

I gave a smile as I finish accepting the image from my sister's pendant. Even though it appeared Akila didn't have her pendant, it still was aware of her. That memory scene surely had been for me to be at ease with my sister's predicament. She wasn't in imminent danger. I was appeased. I resumed walking toward the caravan outside the temple. I didn't have many belongings under hand, but one could tell I was leaving for good. I approached the guard, prepared to explain myself. I was saved that by a man dressed in blue gold robes. I gave him a glare.

"This way." He turned, and I was expected to follow him. I hated to do so, but I did it anyway. He led me straight to the Pharaoh's tent. Immediately I was overcome by the scent on incense. When my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I could see the entire place was strewn about with rich pillows. I shook my head a tiny bit. I should have known. But I'd have to get used to this now, huh?

The Pharaoh gave the Priest fellow a nod. "You're excused, Thank you." With a bow, Ole Blue and gold disappeared. The Pharaoh gestured to one pillow. "Please, Kamilah-khet, have a seat…"

I bite my lip at being called that. I'm not used to being called that. I try to avoid that part of my name. I was not perfect. I shouldn't masquerade as it, even in name. I do obey however, without protest. Both because it was the Pharaoh, and because I was getting dizzy from the incense. The tent flap had hardly closed when the Pharaoh turned and extinguished the incense flames nearest him with his fingers.

"Mind grabbing that one next to you. I can't stand these things in this stuffy tent." I obliged immediately. The air began to clear a bit, and I sighed a little. "Much better…" I was only partially surprised to see there was a similar expression on him. What a happy sigh we both gave.

"Pharaoh-"

"Please. We're not in the court. Just call me Atemu."

"Alright… I really don't think your guardian likes me very much."

"Oh, Set? He's okay once you get to know him. Just a little standoffish to start. Down to business I suppose. I have an extra mare. Give her a test run on our way to Thebes. If you like her, she's yours. Once in Thebes… your official oath taking… I suppose the court will be having a ball to celebrate my homecoming. They do despise it when I'm gone more than a week. You'll have to come, as is likely you'll have to come to everything in the future. Can't protect me if you're not there."

_Great. Can't he have picked someone else?_

"Oh course, Atemu."

"Now you'd best get out there, or I have a feeling Set will have an appropriate behavior lecture for us both. I'll see you again in Thebes."

I stand, and bow on my way out. I hadn't been in fresh air very long before I heard a whinny, and a man leading a horse through the camp. I assumed this was the mare I was supposed to have, and approached. He was an older man, and seemed to be having trouble with the spirited creature.

"Let me help…"

"Back off, little one. She's already thrown ten of our best riders."

What an odd thing to say. I ignored him and swung myself up on the mare's back. Oh yes, she struggled, trying to throw me off. I spoke quietly to her, telling her I wasn't going to hurt her, and other things. She eventually reduced herself to just fidgeting. I patted her mane and smiled down at the stunned keeper.

"Does she have a name?"

"No, we found her in the desert recently. Entirely out of the blue."

I ran my fingers through the long rough hairs. "She does now. Welcome to the fold, Irisi." I rode her away to another part of the camp, where I set up my own little tent. Several men came by while I was setting it up, offering to do it. I turned them down gently. Once my tent was set up, I found several more men were offering to picket Irisi. She didn't need it, so I declined the offer. I only rolled my eyes after they left.

I saw little of the Pharaoh. When I did see him, he gave a smile. I didn't see much of that Set person. That is definitely a relief. Despite what the Pharaoh said, I got the impression that he just didn't like me. Probably because of the way I'd talked to him. I still got a good chuckle out of it when I thought about it though…

The ride was uneventful. Meaning, it was boring. For a whole week I did nothing but ride. I love riding. But not in a pack. Sometimes it was just easier to hang back for a bit, let everyone else pulls ahead, just so I could have a brief moment of exhilaration when I decided to catch up. Irisi seemed to like running fast too. I had almost lost my mind of boredom when the walls of Thebes came into view. I knew it was Thebes because of the cry that went up, and how everyone suddenly spurred their horses into a gallop.

"To the gate…" I whispered to my mare. "…as fast as you can." A whinny, happy and excited answered me before we took off, my fingers entangled in her mane to stay on. We passed person after person, finally pulling even with the leads. Irisi wanted to keep on going. I made her stop, but only because the Pharaoh waved me down.

"Eager?"

"Out of boredom, Your Highness."

I didn't get an answer because we'd reached the gates. People were crowded on the rooftops, in alleyways, and in the open streets. They came to doorways and hung out of windows to see and to welcome the Pharaoh. I tried my hardest to fade into the background. Didn't work so well. I felt people's stares on me. I ignored them as best I could. Finally we were within the palace walls and the noise seemed to fade out. Everything was of the finest workmanship, but I had a feeling that would only serve to make me even more out of place.

I followed the people to the stable, where I promptly ignored the stable boy, putting Irisi up myself. I slipped out of the stable with a laugh, seeking out the royal kennels immediately. I look through the enclosures, appraising each creature carefully. I would have stayed there all day. But a little servant found me and said that the Pharaoh wished to see me. He took me straight to a hallway somewhere in the palace and gestured through a door.

I strolled through the door, pausing quietly."Yes, Your Highness."

"I told you to call me Atemu when not in the court…"

"Is this not the court?"

"Court is in public. This isn't public." I realized it was pointless to argue and relinquished my argument with a nod. He continued. "This will be your room." I gave a glance around.. The room was simple. Basic linens were on the low pallet. Several jars sat on a low long bench. It was very basic room. Perfect. I wouldn't be able to handle lavish things.

By the time I finished taking this in, the Pharaoh had disappeared. I hoped once I was sworn in he wouldn't make a habit of doing that. It'd make it awful hard to protect him. I sighed as I settled down. I saw the door open but ignored it for the moment. I found however, that someone wasn't willing to do the same to me. Two people actually. They looked like twins to me. A boy and a girl. They looked a bit familiar though…where had I…

"Mkhait? Kahotep?"

The two started. I had the right names, which meant… I hurried forward and embraced my siblings. It was a tearless reunion, but a reunion none the less. All three of out names were being called out repeatedly and we were quite happy. The two had left a few years ago. I had no idea where exactly they had gone, and I certainly didn't know how they got to work here, but I was happy…However, someone else had gone with them. And she wasn't here… "Where's Ebio?"

They gave a smile. "She's around the palace too. She got a job as an assistant to an important fellow around here. Works with another girl named Mana." My body untensed.

"Kisara?"

"She…disappeared a while ago. Wandered off before we got jobs here." I sighed… great…still one missing…two if you count Akila. Which, I knew was about to come up…. "How's Akila doing?"

I pause a little. "She's…been kidnapped…by the Thief King Bakura…" They blinked surprised. Kahotep immediately left the room, presumably to go tell Ebio. Mkhait gave me a look that said she was trying not to cry. I gave her a smile in return. "Don't worry. I got a message from her pendant. She's holding her own against him. Other than knocking her unconscious to kidnap her, hanging her from a ceiling, and tripping her once, he hasn't hurt her. She'll be okay. Come on, she's Akila." Yeah, I was the oldest. But Akila was almost as mature as me, and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Always had been. Hence why she was allowed to live with her desert cat.

Mkhait managed to shake that off and gave a smile. "The Pharaoh sent us so we could help you get ready for the welcoming party. It's important that at least for this one you look nice. First, we have to get the desert off you. There's a bath through that room." She didn't mention something. She was holding back information. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but either she didn't notice, or refused to share her knowledge. There was a doorway with a curtain facing one direction, but she'd pointed in a door on the wall next to it. I pushed aside the curtain and smiled.

There was a sunken space in the floor, and several cosmetic jars lining it. There were also several other much larger jars. In the corner there was a firepit. I watched as my sister moved to the embers and stirred them up until she had a blaze. Then she took each one of the huge jars in turn and heated them over the fire, then dumped them into the pit. When three of the jars had been emptied, she gave me a happy smile and indicated for her to slip inside the water. I gave a grimace then obeyed. It was just Mkhait, after all.

As soon as I was in, she pointed to one of the vessels. "Soap is in there, Khet. Oh, you're going to have to take that wig off, sweetie. You have to wear it on temple grounds, but not here. Your natural hair is so much better anyway, dear." Before I could object she snatched it off my head. My natural hair came tumbling down. There was a smirk n her face as she poured an entire bottle of soap on it. I suspect, because it was warm, it was diluted with water. Before I could do anything she was cleaning my hair, and viciously so. When she was done, she handed me another thing of soap and started in on braiding it. Small plaits as was tradition. I hated it. She knew I'd take it out tomorrow. I tried to object, but I was ignored. Actually I even begged. The only thing I succeeded in accomplishing was that she'd let me pull the plaits back when she was done. At least they wouldn't be hanging in my face. She did manage to find a few beads and insisted on threading them on. To be honest with you, I wanted to tear it all out, but I didn't. I tried to focus by scrubbing the sand off my body. Finally, Mkhait was done with my hair, and I was handed a thin towel.

(For reference, type in animated heroines. com/ Tzipporah. Html Take out the spaces. That's the best way to describe the overall effect.)

She then smirked and slipped out. Shortly thereafter I heard bickering, and lots of it. I slipped out of the bath room and stared. Mkhait and Kahotep were arguing by a pile of cloth. I roll my eyes.

"What are you arguing about? What I'm going to wear?"

To my shock, they nod. Mkhait seemed to be in favor a nice soft linen gown. Her twin seemed to be leaning toward something much more practical and brisker, something like I normally wore. I managed to get them to compromise. They would have to find something like I normally wear, of a bit nicer fabric. Personally, I would rather just wear my old clothes. I suspected however Mkhait had sent them out to the washer, or even just burned them…

They even made me do more cosmetics than I thought I ever needed. They did the kohl as expected, and then they fished some kind of green eyepaint out of somewhere. I had a minor chance to protest. They ignored me. How annoying. Finally they were done with me and I was allowed to leave the room. They pointed to the biggest doorway in the main hall and said to go there. Normally, I would have ducked it all. But they definitely weren't allowing it. Nor would the Pharaoh or Set appreciate it. So, I reluctantly slipped through the doors into the giant, noisy, hall.


End file.
